How To Fix A Life
by Insanity Studios Ink
Summary: Adopting a story from the great and mighty Adazula. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock grew up in waht might be described as a "troubled" childhood. When Child Protective Services places him in a foster home, the difficulties of adapting to a new life really hits hard.
1. Chapter 1: Losing a Father

Chapter 1: losing a father

Hiccup's POV

I will never forget the last words on that piece of paper from the judge.

" _Due to the events of December 31st, 2013. It is In the best interest of Henry Harris Haddock. That the city of Denver, Colorado will hereby immediately place him into foster care. That is until his father Stoick Haddock completes rehab and proves to the court, that he's able to take care of Henry, and will not harm him in the future."_

I look to the woman from Social Service, who gives me a sad look. Then I look to the right and see my father crying in his big hands. I never saw my father cry before. In the past, he always told me it was too weak to cry. Now here he is crying his eyes out.

"Son" he said. "I'm so sorry"

I couldn't tell him tell him that I forgive him. One, I hate him so much for what he did. Two, I literally can't because of the breathing tube.

I am in the hospital because of my father. Ever since my mom disappeared when I was a baby, he always would drink a lot of scotch and vodka. He would never hurt me physically, but he would always make me feel worthless. He yells at me and tells I'm an accident waiting to happen. The only thing I would do as kid was to try not to cry. As I got older, I became more immune to it and even argue back at him.

Then New Years Eve happened. We were at my Uncles' house celebrating a happy new year, and was originally going to stay the night. Even though we lived in the same town its because my Dad would be usually drunk enough to be sleeping by the time it was midnight. That was the plan until he caught me smoking a cigarette.

I was smoking cigarettes for six months before my dad caught me. I only smoke about half a pack a day, but it helps me calm down because of stress at both home and school. It certainly doesn't help that I don't have friends. The cigarettes were my only friend.

When he saw me, he turned from red of being drunk again to purple with newly set-in rage. He grabbed me from the back of my jacket and dragged me from the house to the car. My Uncle Spitelout saw the commotion and ran outside.

" Stoick, what's going on?" he asked.

" This piece of shit was smoking right under my nose!" he screamed pointing to me.

" Stoick, listen to me." he said calmly. " You're off the handle right now, and I know you're angry. But let's calm down and…" WHAM! I see my Uncle get punched in the nose by Dad.

He throws me into the passenger seat and gets into the driver's seat, before he slams the gas petal out of the neighborhood.

He's driving at dangerous fast speed, and for the first time in a while I was getting scared. When he's drinking he knows well enough when he shouldn't be driving. But his anger towards me, made him forget that little detail.

" You screwed me for the last time!" he screeched. " I should kick you out!"

" Good for you, you should win parent of the year!" I scream back.

" Maybe, you should have never been born!"

Those six words echoed into my head, making me not notice us running the red light. I also did not notice the car colliding into my side.

According to the doctors I was dead for about a minute. I was in a coma for about a month and suffered a lot of injuries. Both inside and out. I lost function of one of my kidneys and had my appendix taken out. I also had a cracked skull, and a broken right shoulder. My ribs were broken, and my lungs were punctured.

The worst part of all was my left leg severely shattered. They have plates and screws in to it that looks like my leg is a voodoo doll. They told me that best case scenario I might get most of my leg function, but in a normal case I'll using a cane for the rest of my life. As for worst case I might get an infection and have my leg amputated.

My dad was arrested with a DUI and the courts recommend me to be place into foster care until he change his act. The only family I have is Uncle Spitelout, but he can barely support his own family. Also his past drug charges rules him out as a guardian, even though it was ten years ago.

My dad managed to come to the hospital after he found out I was awake and aware of what's going on. He convinced them he wanted to say goodbye before leaving for rehab. They agreed as long as there was someone to supervise him. Henceforth, the lady from social services

I on the other hand was angry at him. After what he did, he had the balls to say he was sorry. I wanted to scream at him, but again my breathing tube was preventing.

The S.S lady came over to me, and said " Do you have something to say Henry?"

I nod yes.

She opens her laptop and places it on my lap. I'm glad I'm left handed because I can't move my right shoulder. I type the words I wanted to say, and Dad sees it.

 **"GET OUT"**

" Is that what you want Henry?" he said

I nod again.

" Alright, I will. But I promise I will try to get my act together. I will try to be a better father to you"

I typed out " **YEAH RIGHT, I'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I SEE IT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS PERFORMANCE YOU'RE PUTTING ON. I HATE YOU."**

He looks stunned at the words on the screen, and slowly walks out of my hospital room. I know I won't see him for the next six months but I don't care. I'm too busy being angry at myself.

I may hate my dad a lot, but I hate myself more. I don't have friends and no one really cares about me. I really wished that I didn't survive the collision. But I did and now this time I have to face six months of foster care. I never felt this broken in my life of cracks, and this time I don't think anyone can fix my life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ingermans

Chapter 2- The Ingermans

Third person POV- a month later

Life at the Ingerman house has always been full of a lot of things, but the heart and soul of the family is always the wanting to help people. Which is why it has become a foster home for kids. Though recently it has become the go-to place for troubled teens.

George Ingerman is an entrepreneur who works for a company that requires a lot of traveling, but has managed to make it work by calling daily and not staying away no more than two weeks at a time. He's a patient man and does bring life to the house with his eccentric personality to make up for constantly being away from home.

The foster home is run by the woman of the house Helen Ingerman. She used to be a nurse before deciding to retire early to help abused kids by providing the stability and attention they've been denied for so long. It has however never stopped her from loving her own son and her recently adopted daughter.

It has been about eight months since they had anybody being fostered to them, which in a way is great that the Ingermans' services are not required.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when a cell phone rang. Being a saturday morning the house was quiet and everybody was still in bed.

" Alright, alright" mumbled a tired Helen as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her cell phone is on the charger. She presses the answer button as she yawns " Hello"

" Hey Helen" said a female voice on the phone.

" Carrie Macdonald?" said Helen waking up instantly. " I didn't expect to hear from you." She knows Carrie from the social services building in Denver. They have become good friends over the years and knows that she would only call on short notice if there is a favor.

" I know Helen. Listen I have a teenage boy who needs a home for the next couple of months until his hearing on his custody, and I know you have your hands full with your daughter, Brenna. But I can't find any other available foster homes that will take him and placing him in a state facility is not what I want to do, especially with his circumstances. I would really appreciate it if you can take him." Carrie explained.

Helen hesitated. She wants to help but it was like her friend said, she did have her hands full with her daughter. She wasn't quite ready to take a foster kid yet after all that's happened. Even less ready with a teenager. However, it wasn't like she was in a tough spot before.

" Okay if you really need me for this one, I'll take him on. But of course I do need his file and tell me when you're taking him here."

" I'll drop off the file today, and I'll drop him off when he gets discharged from the hospital this monday morning."

" The hospital!" Helen gasped quietly so to not wake her family.

" I'm afraid so." Carrie said. " He suffered quite amount of injuries from his father in a car accident. Mostly a shattered left foot and broken ribs. His father is serving time a six month sentence in a court order rehab facility."

" The poor boy" Helen whispered.

" You will have to watch out for infection in the foot, and you being a former nurse I won't have trouble entrusting him to you."

" Alright, I guess I'll see on…..WAIT!" Helen realized.

" What is it Helen?" asked Carrie.

" Monday's the rehabilitation session at the hospital for Brenna. She can't miss the appointment." Helen explained. "How about I pick him up while she's at her session. It'll kill two birds with one stone."

" Okay, but I have to be there to discharge him as I am his guardian ad litem"

" That'll be fine and hey! you'll get to see Brenna again." Helen said.

" How is Freddy and Brenna?" Carrie asked.

" Well Freddy is doing great on the physics team at his school. He's been chatting about it nonstop and Brenna… She's going through a really tough time with the recovery and the rehabilitation. She's really depress, but doctor said it's normal at this stage. I just got to be patient and help her out when she needs it."

" Well hopefully things will get better for her and thank you so much for doing this. I'll see you and Brenna on monday."

" Ok I'll see then. Bye" and then the phone call ended.

" Alright, I guess I have to get this place ready, call George and warn the kids." Helen mumbled as she start making her way upstairs. As she passes by her daughter's room, she hears a groan from behind the door. She expects that her daughter's going another wave of pain in her. It's not the first time it's happened.

Helen opens the door just a crack to check on her. She sees her daughter's face beaded with sweat and all scrunched up as she tosses and turns under the giant quilt on top of her. Helen wishes that her pain could end but it's something that will take time and effort.

Right beside Brenna is a big dog named Sheeta sleeping on the bed. She's Siberian Husky dog with multied color eyes and beautiful pale gray and white fur. She's a rescued dog that took an attachment to Brenna. Even though Brenna doesn't admit it, the dog does bring good company. Because she's an older dog she is more calm and more motherly.

Of course Brenna's room is a disaster zone, but she's a teenager, and teenagers make giant messes. However it's not the first thing a person would see if that person stepped in to her room at this moment. In the room as the sun cracks through the blinds of the darkened space, The little bits of light would land on the carpeted floor near her bed. Exactly where the girl's pair of prosthetic legs lay with an unsettling shine.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Old Faces

Chapter 3- Seeing old faces

Brenna's POV-two days later

 _I feel everything. My pants being ripped off, the pressing sensation on my chest, and my heart pounding._

 _"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed._

 _The person only laughs at my cries as his lips suck on my neck._

 _Next thing I knew is my legs being crushed._

" AH!" I scream as I suddenly sit up. I breath heavily as I rub my stumps when my room door opens. The person runs over to me and wraps me hug.

" Honey are you alright?" said person as I realized it's Helen, my adopted mom. I'm still not ready to call her mom yet.

" Fine, bad dream." I mumbled as she releases me.

" Maybe we should take you to that psychiatrist….." she started.

" No. I'm fine" I insisted.

" It'll help you cope with it, instead of keeping it inside like a boiler."

" I'm fine!" I yell.

I hate the idea of people prodding me with questions and giving me their forced smiles. Then telling me it's alright to have a mental breakdown just so they can have a fat paycheck.

" Ok" she said sadly. " Well now that you're up, let get you ready for the appointment."

Shit. I suddenly remember that I have an appointment with the physical therapist today. I also remember that we're picking up this one kid from the hospital at same time. Apparently Helen is going back to fostering kids again.

I pull on a sleeveless olive green shirt, and a pair of black jersey shorts. I tie my long black brown hair in to a ponytail. I don't have much of bust and I know without having to look a mirror that might be mistaken for a really small guy, which is fine by me. I don't care that I look like frankenstein as long people don't stare at me.

I pull on these white stockings on my leg stumps, which are suppose to act like liners for the prosthetics, but I like them cause it feels so soft and warm on my stumps. I leave them on without putting the prosthetics on as Fishlegs, A.K.A Freddy, comes in with his brown winter coat and a plaid red plaid knitted cap with a puff ball on. All ready to brave the Colorado weather.

" Hey Mom. I finished cleaning out half of my room for the new guy." he said.

" Thank you Freddy." she said.

" Anything else I can do?" he asked.

I hold my arms out like little kid and said " Carry me."

" You know I shouldn't be carrying you forever If you intend on walking again." he complained

" It's just to the car. Give me a break Fishlegs. My stumps hurt like hell" I complained.

" I still can't believe you came up with nickname that of all things Brenna" he said as he picks me up.

I came up with the name Fishlegs for Freddy after a little incident with a fish tank at the school. Needless to say, all of our friends call him Fishlegs now

" I'll put the prosthetics and the walker in the trunk. Then we'll run you over to school Freddy." said Helen as she grabs the items and starts heading towards the front door.

"Thanks Mom." he said still holding me.

He carries me to the mudroom where my winter stuff is and sets me down on the bench so I can put them on. I put on a navy blue cotton heavy coat that has silver buttons going down the front. Then I put on my pale orange scarf and black leather gloves. I quickly swipe on my favorite dark grey knitted beanie on my head, wrapped a throw blanket around my lower half, and I was ready to go.

When he carries me to the car, I see some kids passing by my house staring at me and was pulling out their cellphones. They immediately start texting and I know it's about me. I used to be embarrassed of being carried around like a little kid, but I got used to it.

Helen drives us over to Berk Public High school to drop off Fishlegs. I used to go there everyday with, but ever since my injury I stopped going. I haven't been going for four months because of what doctor said about my depression. I'm glad I have this excuse because no one has to stare at me, but I secretly miss my friends though.

As soon as we pull up to front of the school, a group of teens walk over to our car. Helen gets out to talk to one of her neighborhood friends. Fishlegs gets out with his huge backpack and walks over to talk to the group. I look out the window only to instantly recognize my friends. I haven't seen them since the incident. I want more than anything to avoid them actually. It's not that I don't like the company. I just don't want to be stare and questioned.

" Hey guys" Fishlegs waved.

" Hey Fishlegs, How was your weekend?" asked Astrid, a blonde haired that is packed full of stubbornness and is the only person besides me and Fishlegs that has common sense.

" Good, My mom is taking on another foster kid…." he rants on about others thingd….ya di ya ya….. But Astrid notices I'm in the car.

"Brenna is that you!?" she asked looking through my window.

" No way! It is her!" said a pair of twins named Tobin and Robin. However we called them Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

I looked down at my hands hoping they would go away, but they continued talking.

" Her legs look weird." Ruff said.

" I know it's like a magic trick, like when we made Lar's skull replica disappeared." Tuff said. I'm really irritated.

" Will she alway look like that? " said Shane who is called Snotlout for not keeping his trap shut.

" Uhh guys…." Fishlegs helplessly said.

" Maybe we should called her Weirdlegs now or Stumpy…" Tuffnut said.

" SHUT UP!" I screamed in anger through the window and for once they did.

All but Astrid went in to the school. She gesture me to open the door. I take a breath and open the car door to let her in.

I always envied her pretty looks and her tough exterior. She has her hair in a french braid style with a leather headband around forehead. She wears a red toggle closed coat that looks great on her over her skinny jeans and black combat boots. She isn't named Astrid for nothing. She's the girl I can never be, but she can be kind once you get to know her very well.

" It's nice to see you again" she finally said.

" Yea" I muttered.

" I'm so sorry about those idiots, but it has been hard on them too believe or not. They just don't know how to handle it." She said.

" I know." I muttered again.

" Hey" She said to get me to look her. " I really want you get better and be able to hang with us again. In fact, it's not option in my book." she laughed and I give her a small smile back.

" See?" She said pointing to me. " That's what I want to see, is you being happy again. Now do me a favor and let us hang out with you soon, okay?"

" Okay" I said with a nod.

" Alright, call me soon" She said as she leaves the car. She waves bye to me as Helen comes back into the car. She starts the ignition and off we go to meet the new face.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

Chapter- Getting ready to meet the family

Hiccup's POV

" Ok Henry. We'll take off your hospital bracelet and you're ready to go." said a male nurse.

" It's Hiccup." I muttered.

I hated being in here for the past month. Everyone was trying to coddle me like some little kid. I get it. I have bad injuries, but I don't need nor deserve this much attention.

The worst part was that I was not allowed to smoke in here. Every time I asked for one, I get the same answers. 'This is a non-smoking hospital' or 'you are too young to even be smoking' and even ' It'll kill you.' The ironic part is the fact that I'm a hospital. You think me dying is last thing that's going to happen while I'm here.

" Hey! It's good to see you again Henry. You're looking well." said Ms. Macdonald as she enters my now formal room. She's the lady from Social Services.

" Yea. I look fantastic for someone who's stuck in a wheelchair for who knows how long and is stuck in foster care." I sarcastically said as I roll my eyes. Who does this lady think she is?

She sighs in frustration before saying " I know it's hard, but your father's getting the help he needs and you're getting care the care you deserve. It'll be fine. The Ingermans are nice people, and I think you'll get along great with their kids."

" I'm not a little kid who knows nothing." I scoffed.

" I know that Henry…" She started

" It's Hiccup" I interrupt. " No one's called me Henry in a long time. I told you already ever since I still had the breathing tube shoved down my throat."

" Alright Hiccup. Why don't we go downstairs to meet the Ingermans." She said before she tries to push my wheelchair for me.

" I can push myself!" I scowled moving my wheelchair away from her.

" You are one headstrong kid." she muttered.

" Why thank you. I hope that it isn't problem for you." I smirked not really meaning it. You didn't think I was going to easy on you, lady.

" To tell you the truth, I've had worse stubbornness issues with one other kid in my career. You'll have a hard time breaking her record." she smiled as she opens my formal hospital room door for me to wheel myself out of.

As we ride the elevator, I look at my leg. It no longer has those pins sticking out it like a voodoo doll, instead it replaced with a blue cast. However, I was strictly told by the doctor to be very careful with everyone of my movement, because of the screws and metal strips in my leg. I'm at high risk for infection, so I'm practically not allowed to go anywhere public except the hospital. It sucks.

" I thought I don't have to go see the physical therapist til friday." I said realizing we're heading towards the Rehabilitation Center at the hospital."

" The Ingerman's daughter has to go there today for her appointment. We thought it would be easier if we meet them there." she explained.

"What wrong with her?" I thought for second as we entered the waiting room of the center. Sitting in one of the chairs is a plump woman in her late forties easy with curly blonde hair. As soon as she saw me she gave me a wide smile. I can tell she must be Mrs. Ingerman.

" Hi Henry. Nice to meet you. You can call me Helen." She said continuing the perky smile and holds her hand out for me to shake it. I wish she would cut the act.

" It's Hiccup." I said not shaking her hand.

" Well I prefer real names, but if you prefer nicknames, I'll try my best to remember. In fact my son, Freddy, is called Fishlegs by his friends. "

" Let me guess he has fishtails for legs." I grumbled.

" Actually it was a nickname given to him by his sister, Brenna. I see you have a bit stubbornness. Well wait til you meet Brenna. She's a feisty one when she wants to be" she laughs

" By the way where is she?" Asked Ms. Macdonald.

" Oh, she's with prosthetist ,Dr. Gobber, and her primary physician, Dr. Gothi. They're working with her at the moment ."

" Wait! Gobber? He's here?" I asked. I forgot he works at this hospital. He's a friend of the family.

He's engineer that specializes in creating prosthetic limbs for amputees. But why would that girl need him, unless….oh gods.

" Yes, do you know him?" Helen asked.

" Yea he's an old family friend. I haven't seen him in a couple of years though." I said.

" Well do you want to see him. I'm sure he can spare a few minutes." Helen said.

I was about to answer when I heard a crash and a yelp from a girl. It was coming from the room. Helen Immediately runs towards the room leaving me and Ms. Macdonald dunfounded.

What in the hell is going on in there?

Brenna's POV

" Come on Lass. It's just a few more steps. I promise." Assured Dr. Gobber, a large man with no hair but a long blonde braided mustache. Beside him is my primary physician Dr. Gothi. She's a little old woman who actually still has a lot of energy and strength.

" I hate you." I said as I'm struggling to not fall on my ass.

" Take a few more steps and you can have a break." He added.

I'm already in such pain and I'm shaking from all that walking. My prosthetic legs are super confining and painful standing alone because of the pressure it's still not used to. Walking is even worse. It's like stepping on acid. I want nothing more than to walk, but it's so hard and painful. At least it wasn't as bad as when I first started a month ago. Now that was horrible.

I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on the metal bars that is helping me stand still. I slowly take a small step on my left leg and instantly feel the acid sensation. I clenched my teeth as I take a step on my right.

" That's it sweetheart. Take one small step at time. It's not a race." Dr. Gothi said to probably motivate me But It's not working.

I try to take one more step, when my left knee buckled. I make a grab for the bar on my left with both hands to try and steady myself, but the bar isn't bolted to the floor, so I came crashing down my side hard.

"Ow." I said as I roll on to my back. I rub my left side feeling ensured that it's going to be black and blue.

The doctors run over to me and the room door opens to find a freaked out Helen running to my side.

" Are you ok?! I heard a crash!" she said franticially.

" I'm fine. Just in pain" I grumbled. I realized my left hip landed on top of the toppled metal bar.

" I think that's enough for today." Helen told the doctors as Gobber picks me up and places my on to the examination table.

" Agree, Mrs. Ingerman. I think should take look at your daughter's hip in case she has an injury." Dr. Gothi said.

" Like I need anymore problems." I muttered.

I lay down and she turns me over to my right side so my left is up. She lowers the left side of my shorts down a little to reveal a large bruise already at work. She goes over to a mini fridge, fishes out an ice pack and comes back over to place it on my hip.

" SHIT! That's cold!" I screamed.

" Watch your language young lady." Helen reprimands me.

" Naaaaaaaaa!" I complained.

" Well considering it's already bruised at this point, is telling me she has a deep bone bruise. I'm going to recommend not letting her practice using the prosthetic for the rest of the day and tomorrow. In the mean time, just ice it. I'm so sorry for letting this happen. We'll try and be more careful next time." Dr. Gothi said.

" It's fine. We'll see you on Friday Dr. Gothi." Helen said as the doctor waved goodbye and left.

" I'll send someone get you guys a wheelchair to help her out to the car." Gobber said.

" Thank you." Helen said as Gobber calls a nurse on the phone in the room.

I rip of my legs and take the ice pack off my hip to start putting back on my winter armour. By the time I was done, a nurse wheels in a wheelchair for me to get into. I grunt a little when my bruised hip bump against the armrest as I hopped in. Helen hands me the prosthetic legs before she gets behind me and wheels me out to the waiting room to meet the new guy. I haven't even met him and I bet he's going to stare at me. I didn't realize I was going to be the one staring at him.


	5. Chapter 5: The House Rules

Chapter five: The house rules

Brenna's POV

The car ride is silent. Even though Helen looked like she has been wanting to strike up a conversation for a while.

I looked at the new kid, Hiccup, sitting next to me. He was small for his age. He has russet brown hair that laid limply on his head and emerald green eyes that seemed to have lost it's spark. He reminds me of myself.

He's wearing an oversized green coat that goes well with his eyes. But I was mostly focusing on his left leg.

He was wearing a heavy blue cast on his left leg. Apparently he got into a car accident with his dad and really shattered it. If he's not too careful, he might get it amputated. Just like my legs.

" I would normally take you guys out to eat but we can't since of your legs and your risk of infection Hiccup. But I think we could splurge on McDonalds drive thru. That okay with you guys?" Helen said.

Hiccup shrugs not caring about it while I said, " Sure but can we can stop at Homer's? I need a real milkshake and the ones at McDonalds sucks."

" You like Homer's milkshakes too?" He said full of surprise.

" They are the best in all of Denver." I said truthfully. They are awesome and remind me so much of the good times.

" We I do have time." Helen smiles. "Okay we'll stop at Homer's."

I think she agreed to stop at Homer's because of Hiccup. It was actually the first time he said something that wasn't full of attitude from him.

After we picked the food, the whole car smells like of fresh french fries. My mouth was watering and I wanted to inhale the food. But we were told to wait till we get home. I sneaked a fry anyway.

We pull through the drive way and I was greeted by a snow wet Sheeta and Meatlug pawing at my car door. Those two dogs are such mother hens.

I love my dog Sheeta. She has been with me since I first came to live here two years ago. She has been here since.

Meatlug was new. We just got her a few months ago. She's a pug puppy that was given to us by our former neighbors before they moved away and has taken a shine to Fishlegs. I like her, even though she's a bit lazy and also gassy.

" Give me a minute to put the dogs away and I will get you two into your wheelchairs." Helen said getting out of the car and leading the dogs away. Leaving the two of us alone.

" Well welcome to your new home." I said looking at the place. It's a decent size cape cod house with a huge backyard. Nothing really fancy. But it is very homey.

" For the next six months." He mutters bitterly. It's clear that he doesn't like the fact that he's now a foster kid. He looks at me and asked, " How'd you lose your legs?"

" How'd shatter your's" I talked back with a glare. He glares back at me and turns away. I know he doesn't want to talk about it. Neither do I. I want him to know that we have a bit of an understanding. If he doesn't want say anything then why should I?

Hiccup's POV

That girl next to me looks to have quite a story on her with her amputated legs. I was curious but then she tried to pry information out of me. But mostly I think she just doesn't want to talk about it. Like me.

Helen comes back and helps me into my wheelchair. She tries to push me, but I made it clear to her that I didn't want the help and wheeled myself to the front door.

After Helen opens the door, my jaw drops. I have never been in a house like this.

It was definitely one of the nicest homes I have ever been in. It was spacious and had a cape cod look to it. The main living space is open. Even the kitchen. It was also clean. Very clean. Usually my house was disorganized and had alcohol bottles covering the tables as a courtesy of my father.

" Ok Hiccup. You stay here while I get Brenna from the car." Helen said as she leads me the dining space. "I will explain the rules of this house during lunch and then I'll help you get settled into your room."

I wheel myself over to a glass cabinet case that was hanging on the wall and look at the millions of pictures in it. Most of them consist of Helen, her husband, and a large blonde boy. Probably her son.

I realize that Brenna is only in a few of these and looks not that much younger than she is now. She also doesn't look anything like the other family members. Is she a foster kid too? Most likely because she wasn't calling Helen " Mom.""

" I can take care of myself. You don't have to help me out of the car." I heard her complain as she wheels into the house.

" Well it's icy out." Helen said as she carries the food in. "I don't want to end up taking you back to the hospital because of a wheelchair on ice. You getting a bone bruise today was scary enough."

Brenna scoffs in response as she wheels over to a bar chair in the kitchen. I can't believe they even have a breakfast bar. She miraculously jumps out of her wheelchair using her arms and into the bar chair. Her face cringes a bit from most likely the pain on her side.

" Okay kids. Let's eat." Helen announces putting the McDonald bags down.

" Finally." Brenna said as she shrugs off her winter gear.

The room is silent as we chow down on our food. The food was a little cold, but the milkshakes from Homer's was amazing. I remember going there as a kid before everything went downhill after my mom's disappearance.

" Hiccup." Helen said to get my attention. " As you know, you will be staying with us for a while until your hearing in family court. Now there are a few things we need to discuss."

" Ok." I said.

" First off. You will be sharing with my son Freddy, so both of you will need to work out on how you want to respect each other's spaces."

I shrugged. Nothing that hard. He stays away from my space. I stay away from his.

" Second is the rules. I want you to know that I am strict about my rules and you have to respect them. Even if it sounds unfair to you. I am only doing this because I care about you."

" Yeah right." I thought. Who cares about someone like me.

" I heard about your smoking habits from the hospital. That is not allowed in my house, so I will ask you to give me all the cigarettes you have when you unpack."

" What?!"I thought. That is not fair.

" The next is that you are not allowed to go anywhere without my permission unless it's school. I want to know where you're going and how long you're going to be out for. This is to ensure your safety." She continues.

It's not I'm going anywhere in this wheelchair, so that could be easily followed.

" Finally trust and respect is big thing in this house. We want to trust and respect you, but you have to trust and respect us. This a major thing in how we run our house. If you disobey any of the rules, there will be consequences. Understand?" She finished.

I look at her reluctantly and said one word. " Crystal." As though it matters.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Family

_Hey you lot! I applied to adopt this story from the lovely **Adazula** , and actually got the privilege of finishing it! Special thanks to her for allowing me to do this. The first five chapters belong to the original author, everything here on out belongs to me (with characters and so on belonging to their respective owners). As always, reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. _

_Please do note there might be a mild trigger warning for this chapter. Thank You._

 **Hiccup's POV**

Helen must have some sort of "mother sense," because the moment I had unpacked my last bag, she appeared in the doorway, her hand outstretched. I groaned, but handed over the cigarettes. She held out her hand again. I shrugged my shoulders innocently, but she saw right through it. She found every last coffin-nail I had, even the Marbalos I had hidden in my secret Bond pocket.

Brenna came in a minute later, hobbling along slowly on her prosthetic legs and cane. She plopped down on my bed, sighing. "No one ever tells you what a pain in the ass these things are."

I nodded my head, my attention still on my book.

"One of these days I'm gonna tell those doctors where they can shove their prototype crap."

I laugh for the first time in years. It feels like all of that pent-up laughter is trying to break free. Once I can breath again, I thank her.

She looks questioningly at me. "What for?"

"The first laugh anyone's gotten out of me in the last four years. Well, that isn't sarcasm."

Now it's her turn to laugh, her brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I think you just might be a decent human, Mr. Haddock."

I shuddered, the all-to-familiar name causing on of the more vivid memories to surface.

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

" _No! Dad, stop!"_

" _I won't listen to the likes of you, you worthless pig. Get outta my sight."_

" _Please, Dad. You need to stop drinking-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Tears streamed down my face as I held my raw cheek in my hands. My body was wracked with sobs, but my father looked on with only disgust._

" _Sniveling, weak little runt. Always crying. No wonder your mother abandoned us."_

 _My feet pounded on the carpeted stairs, tears stinging on the angry red marks on my face as I left for my room, for my sanctuary in a house of turbulence and turmoil._

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

"-iccup? Hiccup, are you alright?"

I shook my head. "What happened?"

Brenna looked at me concernedly. "Your eyes were unfocused, and you started shaking. You might have even started crying at one point."

"I, I think it was just a flashback. I'm fine."

She didn't look swayed, but said nothing.

"I need to use the bathroom." I told her, clumsily transferring myself into my wheelchair. Wheeling myself to the bathroom, I patted my pockets out of habit, looking for my cigarettes. I didn't find any. No surprises there, but I guess old habits die hard.

 **Brenna's POV**

Hiccup was...different. He was so reclusive and anti-social; it clashed horribly with my amiable personality. But at the same time, I felt drawn to him. He was a very interesting person, wrapped in shrouds of mystery. Mind, I wasn't one to talk; I had yet to tell him my story.

He wheeled himself out of the loo a minute later, looking tired. I left the room, cursing at my prosthesis, leaving him in peace. Hearing the door shut a minute later, I figured he just needed some time to himself. There's an old proverb that all things blossom with time; maybe it applies to Hiccup.

And yet, as I look at him, he seems to be sinking deeper and deeper into himself. He needs someone he can trust; someone to be his friend.

"Lightbulb! Lightbulb!"

A brilliant idea just struck me. Call me a genius, 'cause this is going to work, and only hellfire and damnation can stop it now. Probably not even that.

 **POV: Unknown (Perhaps the Evil Author's)**

Whilst Brenna orchestrated her diabolical plots, Hiccup was blissfully oblivious to the impending chaos that would soon wrap him up and whisk him away. His eyes were trained unseeingly his cast, memories flashing at random through his mind. Some happy, some angry, most of them sad. One in particular kept on flashing through his mind.

It was the day that he and his father realized Valka wasn't coming back. His father hadn't really said anything, he had simply went in his room and locked the door. When the door opened again, all traces of the loving father Stoic had once been had left with his wife. That was the day that Hiccup lost not one, but two parents. That was the day Hiccup felt a part of him shrivel like a paper on fire. Burning, just like the happy family they once had been; turning slowly to ash and drifting slowly through the air into oblivion.

He sighed, sitting up and reaching for a book to read. Searching for over ten minutes, Hiccup didn't manage to find any books that weren't non-fiction.

'Freddy must read a lot of very dull books.' he thought to himself. 'All of these books, and not one of them is fiction.'

Hiccup didn't think he could live without Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson, or the Lorien Legacies; heck, he'd even take the How to Train Your Dragon series just about now. But while this house may not have any decent books, the library did. He'd have to start buttering Mrs. Ingerman up about taking him there.

In the meantime, there was a notebook and a pencil on the desk. He could almost...just...reach...it...

 **THUMP.**

Mrs. Ingerman's feet pounded on the stairs, but Brenna beat her to the room. Hobbling to Hiccup's side, she carefully helped him up.

"Goodness, what was that?" the concerned mother asked, peering at him.

"Err, I just fell down. I'm fine, really."

The two women looked at him, not quite buying it.

"I was just trying to get the paper, and I fell off the bed." he said, smiling, albeit forcibly.

Mrs. Ingerman smiled back, brushing her flour-covered hands on her apron. "Well, I'll get back to my baking. Try not to break your other leg."

Hiccup scowled as she left. One might have heard him mutter "I'm not five," but it went unnoticed.

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

Dinner was a rather terse affair. Small talk was made, but awkward silence reigned supreme. Hiccup picked at his food, even though Mrs. Ingerman was an excellent cook. He said he wasn't hungry. The mother teased him good-naturedly about spoiling his appetite. He smiled politely, and excused himself to bed.

As ten o'clock drew near, and all were asleep, Hiccup lay in his bed with a flashlight, the notebook, and a pencil. As he was putting the finishing touches on a dog, he heard whimpering coming from Brenna's room. His wheelchair silent on the carpeted floor, he opened her door a crack and peered in. Brenna lay on her bed, quiet and still.

Just as he turned to go, she cried out, her body thrashing on the bed. It was the first time in five years he had felt fear for another human being. He was at her side in an instant, shaking her shoulder. She reacted violently, her arm swinging to strike him in the side. He ignored the pain, shaking her shoulder persistently.

She woke, gasping in fear. Her eyes darted around the room like a caged animal, her breathing was quick and panicked. She visibly calmed when she realized where she was, but that didn't stop her from drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs before starting to sob.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure what to do. He opted for awkwardly getting out of his wheelchair to sit on her bed, rubbing her back comfortingly and reassuring her that she was safe. She released her legs, instead hugging him. Hiccup tentatively hugged her back, hoping that one day, they might be able to finally put their pasts behind them.

After a while, Brenna pulled away, wiping her now runny nose on her sleeve. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and her cheeks were tear-stained. But she was better.

"Thanks. You know, for that. You didn't have to do that for me." Benna said, looking at her lap.

"It was the humane thing to do. And you're welcome."

They sat in silence, but this silence was comforting instead of thick.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me, you know." Hiccup said, before plopping himself ungracefully back into his wheelchair.

"I probably would have. It's the humane thing to do, after all."

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

 _Well, there's the first chapter that I've written for How To Fix A Life. Special thanks to **Adazula** , for letting me adopt this story, my parents, for dealing with my insanity while the chaos of adopting a story and actually having the enthusiasm to write unfolded, and to Aldi Food Stores, for selling your wonderfully cheap and delicious tea that gave me the energy to write this. _

_I will warn you, I am absolutely **horrid** at deadlines, so this story will probably update at the speed that the cogs in Donald Trump's-Oh, I'm sorry, president Trump's-brain turn. Maybe slower, if that's physically possibly. _

_~Best Wishes, Joan McCreedy_

 _P.S. I have posted a poll on my profile. Brenna and Hiccup: a platonic relationship or more that that? I just want your opinion, it won't change the plot. Probably._


	7. Omake Files 1, 2, & 3

_I'm introducing a new thing into my writing: Omake Files. Omake Files are non-canonical extras. These are the bits that almost made it, but didn't., and all the crazy ideas I come up with that I don't actually use. Think of them as deleted scenes, or bloopers._

 **OMAKE FILES:**

 _ **PART I:**_

As ten o'clock drew near, and all were asleep, Hiccup lay in his bed with a flashlight, the notebook, and a pencil. As he was putting the finishing touches on a dog, he heard whimpering coming from Brenna's room. His wheelchair silent on the carpeted floor, he opened her door a crack and peered in. Brenna lay on her bed, quiet and still.

Just as he turned to go, she cried out, her body thrashing on the bed. It was the first time in five years he had felt fear for another human being. He wheeled himself as fast as he could to Mrs. Ingerman's room,, shaking her awake.

 **Helen Ingerman's POV**

I shot up in my bed, groggily rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Whaddaya want?" I asked crossly.

"Please, ma'am, it's Brenna." Hiccup said.

I was out of the room and by Brenna's bedside in a flash.

"NO! Please, STOP! You're hurting me!" she screamed.

I tried shaking her shoulder, but she reacted violently; striking out against me. Freddy entered, paling at the sight.

I shook her again, and this time she woke up. Her eyes opened, fearfully looking at the people around her. She drew her legs up to her chest and sobbed, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face.

Hugging her, I tried to calm her down, shooing the boys away. They obliged, and I started whispering reassurances to my daughter. It was all I could do, hug her and pray it would all get better.

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

 _ **PART II:**_

The doorbell rang, the sound of the chimes loud throughout the house.

"Hiccup, could you get it?" Mrs. Ingerman said.

Sighing, the boy wheeled slowly to the door. He opened it, revealing a tall, thin woman with dark brown hair that was grayed, not with age, but with stress. Her large, green eyes were wet with tears.

"Hiccup?"

"Mom?!"

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

 _ **PART III:**_

" _No! Dad, stop!"_

" _I won't listen to the likes of you, you worthless pig. Get outta my sight."_

" _Please, Dad. You need to stop drinking-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Tears streamed down my face as I held my raw cheek in my hands. My body was wracked with sobs, but my father looked on with only disgust._

" _Sniveling, weak little runt. Always crying. No wonder your mother abandoned us."_

 _My feet pounded on the carpeted stairs, tears stinging on the angry red marks on my face as I left for my room, for my sanctuary in a house of turbulence and turmoil._

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

"-iccup? Hiccup, are you alright?"

I shook my head. "What happened?"

Brenna gave me a funny look. "You went into a semi-comatose state, unresponsive to any stimuli, except touch. When the stimuli of a light shake was given, a hyper-sensitive response resulted, indicating what is known as flashbacks due to trauma. You may be suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, known more commonly as PTSD. Treatment for-"

At that point, the universe broke. The sky itself screamed as the heavens were torn apart. Blood seeped under the doors without a source. And a deafening _crack_ was heard across the entire galaxy as the earth split in half. Flaming hail rained down upon the earth.

And the boy known as Hiccup lay upon his bed.

"What."

 _ **-INSERT LINE BREAK HERE INSERT LINE BREAK HERE-**_

 _Well, that certainly was interesting. This is just a test, so I may or may not actually do this in future chapters. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
